The only cure for heartbreak
by innocent-laughter
Summary: Naruto finally gets a date with Sakura only to find that he doesnt love her, Hinata finds out about the date and leaves to try and forget, but fate has other ideas. NaruHina story, rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The only cure for heartbreak

Hinatas POV

I ran down the small track that lead to the back entrance of the hyuuga complex. My head span with the amount of thoughts whirling round inside it and i felt as if i was going to throw up. Yet i couldn't bear to look un-cool in front of him yet again, so i forced myself forward.

Left foot

Right foot

_Whatever i do i won't look back, there's a corner only a few steps away, i can break down once i turn that corner_

Left foot

Right foot

The delicate shoes i had so carefully chosen started to slip off my heels, _please don't trip me up now!_

Left foot

Right foot

I had finally reached the corner, i tuned hard on the balls of my feet in such a smooth motion that father might even have been proud of me. Unfortunately my shoes didn't agree, they slipped under the sudden pressure, shooting off my feet and sending me straight into the nearest bush

Thankfully Negi was the only person in the building and i knew he wouldn't ask any questions about my strange appearance, he probably thought I'd had another accident while i was training

I headed straight to my room.

_Flashback (third person)_

_Naruto held little Hinata around the waist while she brought her own arms up to encircle his neck and bring him closer to her, this was not one of Naruto's normal hugs, it had a new tenderness to it that was rare in any hyperactive blond let alone him, and Hinata was acutely aware of this fact as they stood together on the corner of the street._

Maybe he really does like me as more than a friend!

_They had been at a ninja council meeting all afternoon, reviewing the years events. Neither Naruto or Hinata were listening to any of it, both Sakura and Ino noticed the pair looking at each other all through the meeting. And they even walked home together, ending their time together with a hug._

_When they separated they still didn't stop looking at each other, but then Naruto stepped back and gave her his signature mischievous smile before turning and walking away. Hinata wasn't quite sure what had just happened, it all felt like a dream to her as she watched him walk away from her. _

Wait, what, he's walking away! What do i do?

"_WAIT! Please, naruto- kun, let me walk with you a little longer?"Her own voice shocked both her and Naruto._

"_Heh, sure Hinata I'm not in a hurry" And so, that's what they did...Until they walked past the clock tower._

"_Oh damn!"_

"_Naruto-kun, w-what's the matter? Did i do something wrong?"_

"_Hmm? No, i just need to go soon, I'm meeting Sakura for something to eat" The look on hinata's face was unreadable, serene, as if she were expecting it yet shocked and hurt anyway. She was still smiling though._

"_O-oh, w-well I-I can w-walk myself B-Back from h-here, I-I guess I'll see y-you around"_

_And she ran._

Naruto's POV

I couldn't quite work out what it was but there was a sharp pain in my chest as Hinata ran away, momentarily making me feel like I was being ripped in two. I wanted to call out to her and make her come back, and I would of, if I hadn't already agreed to go out with Sakura seconds before I walked home with Hinata.

And so I turned and dragged myself to go and meet the girl I had been dreaming of for most of my life, the problem was I had just realised that she wasn't the girl that I loved.

Hinata's POV

I knew what i had to do. Silently I went over to my battered old wardrobe, it was an antique hyuuga heirloom that my mother had passed onto me when she died, but that didn't mean anything to me. The clothes inside didn't matter either, nothing mattered, I felt empty. Picking out only the most practical items of my beige and blue wardrobe I threw each one on my ostentatious double bed, knowing that packing would be the first step of a new path that would alter my life. _Our lives._

Downstairs the back door lock clicked open and I could hear my father's rigid footsteps on the freezing tiled floor, so i raced downstairs, hurdling over the cracked leather sofa and Negi who was sitting on it, stopping before the kitchen door to recollect myself, I walked in and...

_Come on you can do this hinata!_

"Father, i have decided to do as you requested, I will start tomorrow" Father turned in his usual effortless movement, stopping in an instant, but the look on his face was something completely new to me. Joy. I was about to become the daughter he wanted and a credit to the family, all it would cost me was my freedom for the next five years.

Sakura's POV

I was sat in front of my dressing table mirror, gently gliding my delicate silver comb through my gorgeous pink tresses that cascaded down the sides of my tanned face and framed jade green eyes. I knew i ought to look good for my first date since Sasuke disappeared.

I still didn't like Naruto , and I liked him even less as a boyfriend, but I had seen him with Hinata earlier. They both looked so happy that it almost became painful to watch._ I can't let him be that happy, he might forget about finding sasuke._ I had decided to make sure that Naruto was at least a little miserable, so he still had time to remember Sasuke and suffer along with me.

And it turned out that, thanks to Hinata, I didn't even have to work that hard.


	2. Chapter 2

The only cure for heartbreak- part 2

6 years later...

Hinata's POV

My desk, no, my whole office looked as if I had gone round like a maniac and thrown everything anywhere, and that was what I had done. I stuffed paper after paper into my little brown suitcase, which i hadn't used since i left Konoha over 5 years ago, maybe 6, I didn't know, time had seemed to merge together after I left. The days I had spent at the high ranking "Training Facility" that my father had so painstakingly picked out for me were miserable. _I missed him._

The school was on the outskirts of the sand village. I graduated with honours, specialising in foreign tactics due to the manners and customs that my father drilled into me from a young age. Afterwards I took a job working for the Kazekage and devoted my life to my work, after all, the job was all I had and it acted as a bandage for my heartbreak, not a cure. I still loved him.

_It hurts...... please. Tell me......what is the cure for heartbreak?_

I grabbed the letter with my assignment written on it and set off down the road and out of the village

Naruto's POV

Hokage, the title I had dreamed of, was finally mine and I was happy, I think. There was a small problem, well, when I say small; it was about 5ft 5 with pink hair and emerald eyes. Namely Sakura Haruno. We had been together for over 6 years now, mainly because I hadn't got the guts to just dump her. I could hear her voice as i walked past one of the many doors along the hallway, I paused for a minute, the tone of her voice was sickly sweet, it as the one she used when she was flirting.

"Please, what he doesn't know won't hurt him and even if he does find out... I don't care; we could run away together and..."

Then I slid back the door, Sakura, or "the problem" stood with her back to the door so she didn't see me straight away, but Sasuke did. He was backed into the far corner of the room and had raised his hands up defensively, to create a sort of barrier between him and Sakura. The look he gave me hovered between a smirk and pity, Sakura noticed this and turned sharply, not even looking surprised when she saw me.

"WHAT! Don't you knock? Get out I'm _busy_"

"Oh I'm soooo sorry, Sakura, but what are exactly are you busy with?"

"....none of your business..." She turned her head away now, unable to come up with a response.

"Sakura, we're over." And I jumped out of the window onto the street below.

I knew this would happen sooner or later, Sakura had been cold to me ever since Sasuke wandered back to the village and, to be honest I wasn't really all that bothered. I just needed to get away for a while.

All the villagers seemed happy; there were children playing by the swing, sales men shouting about their products, women gossiping in little groups and shoppers rushing around. There was a small group of people coming through the gates as well, two men and a woman. The woman looked around twenty and had blue black hair, the same colour that Hinata's was. If only she had stayed. Then none of this would have happened, he would be with her instead of Sakura.

But I could see this wasn't Hinata, instead of a precisely cut bob this girl had long hair that stopped abruptly at her waist and where Hinata had worn her beige coat with white fur the girl wore a white and lilac jacket that hugged her figure.

One of the men saw me looking at them with curiosity and came over to talk to me.

"Do you know where the hokage is?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah! that's me!" I still wasn't used to being called by my title.

He looked at me dubiously, debating whether to trust me or not, before handing me a small roll of paper and walking back to the girl who reminded me of Hinata. The letter had Gaara's seal on it so I opened it, thinking that actually doing some work might distract me.

_Hokage_

_Since your change of government and council members we have received no messages from your village, therefore we have decided to send in our new foreign tactics leader, she will be arriving along with this message to inspect and report back on your progress. If she fails to return or reports bad changes it is likely that we will declare war._

_Please make her welcome._

_Kazekage._

The short and to the point letter reflected Gaaras personality, if he said he would declare war he would, how was I supposed to explain that I was just too busy_ or lazy_ to sent messages to anyone. Then it hit me, the message said this foreign something leader was a girl... the girl at the gate! Why didn't I realise it before, the girl was the one he was going to have to convince.

Hinata's POV

I finally arrived at the village after two days of non-stop walking and immediately told one of the magistrates accompanying me to send the Kazekage's message to the Hokage. I didn't want to stay any longer than I had to, It would just rub salt in the wound. I knew Father would expect me to visit him and then I would have to.... I was broken off in mid thought by the magistrate waving his hand in front of my face,

"My lady?... Excuse me but what does the Hokage look like? It appears that the guards don't know where he is"

"Oh! Ummm..." I hadn't seen lady Tsunade in years "Quite tall, blonde, doesn't actually look that threatening but probably has a serious expression"

" Yes my lady" He looked around then wandered off into the crowd while my thoughts wandered back to Naruto. _Will I ever see him again?_


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's POV

It only took half an hour for Tsunade to respond to the message that I sent her, she didn't sign her name at the end of the letter though and her handwriting was awful, awkward letters were scrawled down the page and half the punctuation was missing. But I had never seen her handwriting before, it shows you never to judge a book by its cover.

Anyway, I didn't need to see her until the day after which would give me time to pay a visit to my family before going to my temporary room in the main buildings. The Kazekage insisted that I had to stay there for most of the trip to observe what happens at all times of the day, so my visit would have to be short.

Naruto's POV

There was no way I could let her see my office as it was. The floor was covered with empty instant raman packets and my papers lay, untouched, in a filing cabinet next to the desk. I didn't do much paperwork so most of them had never been touched. It was kind of embarrassing, but now i was going to have to clean it all up.

Hinata's POV

The hyuga complex hadn't changed that much, I think they had painted all the walls again and the polish was wearing thin over the floorboards where countless people had walked over it. My eyes darted from the floor to the doorway, caught by a slight movement. There was a Hyuga girl standing there staring at me harshly, taking in every detail with sharp eyes. She had dark hair which fell limply towards her shoulders where it had been choppily cut off and wore only black that contrasted with her pale white skin. I'd guess that she was around 15 and looked strangely familiar.

"Sister Hinata, I welcome you home"...sister?... Oh! It was Hanabi.

"Hanabi?" she nodded "I'm here to see father, is he in?"

"In his study, Brother Neji has just left"

"Thank you" Awkwardly I inclined my head, unsure how to talk to her. She was always everything I couldn't be; pretty, talented, clever and confident.

Father's study was in the centre of the building and opened out onto the training ground so he could observe our training and shout at me without ever leaving his desk. I had never actually been into it though, it scared me, haunted me, and then, to prove to father that I had grown, I went in.

Father was sitting in the middle of the room beside a low table that matched the rest of the heavy classical furniture that was in there, but he rose as I walked into the room.

"Father, it's nice to see you again"

"Hinata? You've grown! Please sit." I walked over to the table and sat down next to him when he sank back down to the floor." When I sent you to that boarding school I thought that they would at least send you home in the holidays"

"Father! You and I both know that we never had any school holidays."

"Yes, I suppose I didn't think about it at the time, but I really did miss you. I read all of your school reports" That was my father's idea of affection, but I was happy that he took an interest in my studies.

"Really? You never wrote to me about it! What did you think?"

"You did admirably but the reports stopped last year, what happened?"

"I graduated, school finished a year ago"

He sighed "Do you need money?" He winced as he said the words and I reeled back in shock, hurt.

"No! I didn't come back for money, I have a job! That's why I'm here, I'm on an assignment for the Kazekage, to report on what the Hokage is doing."

"Oh! Well, what did you think of the changes he's made?"

"I haven't started yet... wait did you say the changes _he_ made?!"

"Yes... you have heard about our new hokage, haven't you?"

"No, who is it?" This could complicate things, the Kazekage hadn't been told about this.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Na-Na-Naruto... no! I was so happy for him but at the same time dreading meeting him again, I knew I would have to now, if only out of duty. He was probably engaged to Sakura by now and i knew it would hurt to see him again.

" Father, Could you let me stay here tonight?" I could at least put it off until I worked what to say to him.

"Of course, we haven't changed your room, you can sleep in there"

"Thank you" I got up and walked outside before whistling for a ninja to come to me. He appeared before me at once, emerging from a whirlwind of sand.

"Lady Hinata, what do you need?"

"Tell N...tell the hokage that I am staying with friends for tonight but I will still come and see him tomorrow morning" He bowed his head and vanished. People from the sand don't talk much, don't ask awkward questions like Konoha people, I liked that about them.

I turned to find father standing behind me shaking his head.

"You still like him, don't you?"

"...Yes..."

Naruto's POV

I stood there shocked, a sand ninja had just appeared in front of me, perched on the window sill.

" She won't be here tonight, she's staying with friends. She says she will see you in the morning."

Thank God! I wasn't even half way thorugh cleaning this would give me time to finish.

* * *

A/N- I'm sorry, I cant post my stories more often because I'm in the middle of doing my GCSE exams, when they're over I'll post one a week, Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata's POV

I rolled a small tube of something around in my hands, searching for a label to tell me what it was. There was a big brand name written down the side and the word black on the bottom, when I shook it i could hear liquid swirl around inside but I still couldn't work it out. Unscrewing the lid, there was a stick attached to the inside with what looked like a bit of pipe cleaner on the end. Vaguely remembering something about it from the other girls at school I brought it up to my eyes. It was mascara, I think. When I put it on my eyelashes seemed to have grown and my eyes looked different, more defined. My plan could work.

When I was still going to the Konoha primary school, I could vaguely remember Sakura and Ino coming in one morning with make up on. It was amazing how different they looked to me, I'm used to how they look now, but if I could replicate the effect on my own face there was a chance that I could get away without having to face Naruto again, at least not as myself.

I repeated the process with several different products; foundation, eye-shadow, several shades of lipstick, eyeliner, blusher and I even tried one or two new hairstyles before I settled with leaving it down, after all he hadn't seen my hair as it was. Afterwards I inspected my reflection in the mirror and was satisfied, I wasn't anything like myself.

Naruto's POV

The girl who came through the door was obviously a Hyuga, the eyes gave her away immediately. But she was unlike any other Hyuga that I've seen, her face was pale but clumsily plastered with makeup and her steps were small and awkward. Still she was a Hyuga and if there were Hyuga members living in the sand village then there was a chance, just a chance, that she knew where Hinata was.

"you're from the Hyuga clan, aren't you?"

".....! Y-yes" She sounded just like her, maybe her stutter wasn't actually a bad habit, maybe its just genetic

"and you live in the sand village"

"...yes"

"then do you know a girl called Hinata? She left our village a few years ago. Have you seen her?"

"Huh" Her face was puzzled so I decided she might have seen her but not noticed.

"Ummm... She's small with short hair, a fringe and bangs".... she just sat there "She usually wears a beige jacket with fur and..."

"Yes, yes I've seen her, she's, uh, she left to go to a high ranked school near the sand village" Heh, that sounded like Hinata, always wanting to be that little bit stronger, I liked that about her.

"Really? How's she doing? I haven't heard from her in ages!" I could swear that she was blushing under that make-up but I think it might have simply been a combination of the light playing tricks and way too much blusher

"I-I didn't come here to talk about her, could you just tell me where my room is and whatever it is you wanted to talk to me about can wait."

"uh yeah, all I wanted to tell you is that there's a council meeting at four" I hadn't thought about where she would sleep all of the rooms were taken, only the elders, the hokage and their family stayed in the main building. I couldn't ask her to share a room that would make me look awful, after all i had my own room, because i made Sakura sleep in the room next door instead of with me, I shuddered at the thought of what she could have been doing in there, thank goodness she wouldn't be there anymore.... Of course! I could give the Hyuga lady her room.

"I'll take you to your room now" I was feeling a little proud of myself "Hey, what's your name?"

"Hyuga" I started leading her down the corridor

"Yeah, I know, but what's your first name?"

"Just call me lady Hyuga please"

"But why?"

"I-I can't tell you, not yet" She stopped walking and looked at me; I knew I was pulling a face but the curiosity was bugging me.

Hinata's POV

When we got to the room Naruto reminded me of the meeting and then left me to unpack my things. I intended to go straight in and take the suffocating make-up off without even a glance at my surroundings but that was impossible.

It was all pink. The carpet, the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, it was all pink to the point of being ridiculous. There was a canopy bed, like the princesses have in fairytales, at the left side of the room, framed with various posters and pictures(mainly of boys, I ripped these off the wall immediately)and on the right side of the room there was a wardrobe, its doors left open, a dressing table and a chest of draws that were all pulled out at different angles. Giving the room a feeling that it had been left in a rush. What caught my attention, though, was the mirror on the dressing table. Someone, probably the girl who last used the room had scrawled a message over the pink tinted glass "BASTARD, I WONT FORGET THIS" it was written in a thick, creamy, red substance that I took to be lipstick.

_Who was it from?_ I pondered the thought while removing the layers of make-up from my face. I guessed that it could have been an angry girlfriend's message. When I began to find the other hate-messages(things like "DIE" or "YOULL REGRET THIS" I started to build up an image of her in my mind. I knew she liked pink and that her hand writing was flawlessly neat, so I put her in a fuchsia skirt suit. The amount of lipstick that she obviously owned (I found discarded and empty lipstick cases, all rose coloured, everywhere) made her obsessed with appearances giving her dyed blonde hair and a heavily made up face. And it went on like that until I came up with a weird Ino/Sakura crossbreed. I was so entertained that I almost forgot about the council meeting.

I had to run out of the door without even attempting my make-up and hoping ge wouldn't recognise me.

Naruto's POV

I looked at the clock again, the Hyuga lady was late, and I was worried.

What could be taking so long?

Everyone was shuffling around in their seats, restless and anxious to get the meeting over and done with. They were so relieved when she walked through the door looking like shed been dragged through a hedge backwards.

Then she started to argue with the doorman in whispers

Hinata's POV

"_Just tell me your first name" _

"_No"_

"_But I have to announce you" _poor man, he was only trying to do his job.

"_No"_

"_Please, Lady"_

"_No"_

"_But..."_ at this point my father stood up, exasperated with me, he'd had enough of my hiding and so he told me...

"Hinata Hyuga, stop arguing with the poor man and sit down already!"

And all I could do was stand there and think _Oh crap!_

* * *

Yay! Exams are finally over! Thank you for waiting


	5. Chapter 5 The end

Naruto's POV

I stood up, then sat back down again, then stood up. The shock was too much to bear. I loved her, yet she had been right under my nose this whole time and I didn't recognise her. I could see it now, of course. She'd taken her make-up off, so she no longer looked like a wannabe plastic, instead she looked natural and elegant. The beauty of Hinata lay in the simple fact that she didn't realise how beautiful she was, where other girls used foundation and lip-gloss she had delicately coloured skin and subtle, soft lips...

No! I couldn't think like that! Hinata must have hidden from me for a reason, plus Gaara would kill me if he thought I'd seduced her or something to make sure she didn't give me a bad report. But I couldn't just stand there, could I? My head was spinning at this point, I hadn't thought so much about anything in my life. The room had started to sway; I knew I had to get out of there.

So I ran.

Hinata's POV

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and sliding down my face but I made no sound. Because I understood now, if Naruto felt even the smallest bit the same as me he must have been in agony when I ran away from him. The pain was excruciating, like being torn in half or tortured, only a million times worse because there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Go after him Hinata"

My father's voice. Cold, emotionless and firm as always echoing around me. I didn't even have to look to know he was glaring at me disapprovingly, for being weak. I knew as well as he did that if I became Naruto's girlfriend the whole Hyuga family would benefit from the alliance... and father could finally say that he was proud of me and not lie. I felt myself smile through my tears, Naruto really could solve all my problems.

"NOW, Hinata!"

My legs automatically started moving, if my father gave an order I couldn't disobey. I guess you could call it a preconditioned response but I thought of it as a survival instinct.

Pushing my way through the curtains I saw Naruto slumped by the wall with his head in his hands and shaking slightly, it pained me to see him like this and even more to know that I was the cause, when I came in disguise I never thought that it would hurt him so much I only thought of myself. A whole new wave of guilt crashed over me as I slowly made my way over to where he sat and started my apology

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto- Kun, please forgive me...."

His head snapped up at the words and before I knew what was happening he had jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of my shoulders. Now that I could see his face his pain seemed even clearer to me. I was still talking, babbling, I'm not quite sure what I was saying but Naruto seemed to cut me off pretty quickly.

"Hinata, no! Don't be sorry! It's me who should be sorry! I-I......Hinata? Hinata!?"

I only heard his last words vaguely. Everything was going black, I could feel my limbs going limp and all I was thinking was 'Oh please no! Not now!'

And then I fainted.

Naruto's POV

"Hinata!?"

I could feel her slipping away as I spoke, or rather screamed, her name. I checked her temperature, she didn't seem to be burning up, She didn't look ill other than her tear streaked face and her pulse was as strong as ever. I couldn't work it out, she was fine a minute ago and now she was lying unconscious on the floor. I knew I had to find a medic and quick.

"Hmm, she fainted again?"

There was a mix of pleasure and scorn in Sakura's voice but I didn't care about that, she was a medic and that was all I cared about. Hinata was, and is, everything to me. You can't even imagine how desperate I was unless you've been in my situation. If there was even the tiniest chance that my jealous ex-girlfriend could help, I would let her try.

"Can you help her? Nothing seems to be wrong with her but she's not waking up"

"Oh don't worry, I know what's wrong"

"Really!?" I was so glad that Sakura didn't think Hinata was in danger that I forgot to notice the poisonous sting in her voice "What's the matter then?"

"Psychological trauma"

"Huh?"

"If the brain gets overworked or too stressed out it will automatically have a temporary blackout, kind of like when a computer shuts down because its overheated. In this case I would guess that whatever has been happening to Hinata has put so much pressure on her that her and consequentially she has collapsed" (dear reader, I have no idea if such a thing exists or not, I made it up, so don't quote it or anything, thanx )

"Huh?"

"Never mind, but she might not wake up for a while"

"Can't you do anything?" I had started panicking again and Sakura took obvious pleasure in it

"Yes, but I won't, remember what I wrote? "I WONT FORGET THIS" well I meant it"

"Sakura..." Being honest, I couldn't remember "You and I both know that I could kick your butt any time I want, so help Hinata, or _I _won't forgive _you_" We had both moved closer now each one of us on either side of Hinata.

"Naruto, you _bastard_!!" Her temper had snapped and she brought up her arm to take a hit at me when....

Hinata's POV

It was curiosity that woke me up. I could smell roses, not the fresh kind but the smell you get from cheap perfume or soap and it reminded me of the room Naruto gave me. The second thing I was conscious of was a female voice, deep with malice, proclaiming "I WONT FORGET THIS" the writing on the mirror, It was the woman who slept in my room before I got here! I was sure of it and I felt excited. It's silly I know, but I was desperate to see if my predictions were right. My eyes flickered open, but my sight was blurred, all I could make out was an orange shape (which I assumed was Naruto) and a reddish pink shape towering above me. It was! It was the pink lady! I felt elated, until I blinked again and the world came back into focus

"Naruto, you _bastard_!!"

_That's not good_ I thought to myself, knowing that something bad was going on above me but it didn't register in my brain, not yet, I was still waking up. Then I saw her raise a fist and aim it at Naruto, I woke up then, Naruto didn't seem to have reacted yet, he made no move to defend himself and I panicked. Not caring who Pink lady was anymore I snapped to my feet grabbed her wrist and deftly jabbed her arm to stop the chakra flow. The movement was seamless, my hands quicker than they ever had been before. If you ever ask an expert they'll tell you that a survival instinct kicked in because of the pressure I was under but I believe that I was faster, more powerful because I was protecting Naruto. It sounds really cheesy, but I believe it was the power of love!

A month later....

Gaara's POV

I sat bolt straight in my chair as Sakura walked into my office. Her presence was unexpected, but if she was here it meant news from Naruto so I stood to greet her, not showing any hint of the excitement or anticipation I felt. But before I had fully gotten up Sakura had already placed a scroll on my desk and was standing with her arms crossed in front of me, so I sat back down.

"Well, aren't you going to read it then?"

Now I smiled, something in her apparent anger seemed to please me.

"Very well"

_To Gaara_

_I told Sakura to give this to you before she delivers Hinata-Chan's report which she also has with her. I hope you don't mind but I decided to keep Hinata-Chan with me, we're in love!! Hinata was worried that all the work wouldn't get done without her there, so we sent a replacement! (Sakura didn't go by choice so I hope you understand if she is miserable/angry/unbearable for the first year or so) She is hoping to learn more about your medical techniques so please look after her. I'll write when there's any more news_

_Yours Naruto_

I glanced back up at Sakura who was now mumbling threats to no-one in particular; she certainly looked like she was going to be unbearable but taking her in was the least that I could do for my very first friend, after all it was me who set them up, so thought I ought to take the consequences

One year later....

Hinata's POV

I twirled round in front of the huge mirror, folds of soft, white silk flowing around me, people on the street outside the shop were staring at me but I didn't care. I must have looked silly, a grown woman spinning round a dress shop in a huge wedding dress and veil giggling to herself. Then a hand grabbed me around my slightly swollen waist and pulled me back into an embrace from behind.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear

"You said that about the last five dresses Naruto!" I giggled

"And I was telling the truth the whole time! Can we leave soon? I want to get some ramen"

"No! I need to find a dress that looks right" I sighed a little and my hand moved to my stomach "I'm going to have to have my dress custom made to fit around the Bump" Naruto covered my hand with his, glowing with pride at the slightest mention of the baby.

"Our child is going to be the happiest child in the world, no, the universe!"

He was practically bursting with happiness and had been for over a month now. When my father found out about my baby (or Bump as me and Naruto had nicknamed it) He was absolutely livid and told Naruto that he didn't want his daughter anywhere near a man who would let me have a baby before we were married. So, Naruto told him that I would be married before I had a baby (this was news to me too) And so, we now had to rush around like madmen trying to arrange a wedding before the baby came. But you know what? I was perfectly happy! And so was Naruto, which, in the end was all that really mattered to me

_And we lived happily ever after_

_The end_

_3_

* * *

Hello! Sorry it took me so long to post this, I hope you like the ending! If you dont, feel free to write you own. Thanx for reading and thanx to the people who commented! It really gave me a confidence boost when I needed one, I love you all!!

Luv Innocent-laughter


End file.
